TR's Secrets
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Team rocket actully gets Pikachu.....no, not the usaual TR...newbies , this is AAML, please enjoy and R&R,CHPTER 3 IS UP,it is the last chap of this fic(^_^) enjoy
1. Team Rockets new friends

chapter 1:Team Rockets New Friends  
Disclaimer: you know the drill i don't own pokemon  
Once again we find Ash, Misty, and Brock lost.  
"Well, thank you Ash, for once again leading us into the middle of NO WHERE", said Misty sarcastically. Ash growled at Misty's remark.  
"Guys, please don't start arguing, I'll do anything", said Brock pleaded.  
"Well, Misty needs to watch what she's saying!", replied Ash snarling.  
"I what...." But Misty was cut off by laughter. It was Jesse and James.  
"Huh... oh no not you again, do we have to go through the whole motto?", Ash asked angrily.  
"Sorry Twerp, its tradition ", laughed Jesse, jumping from a tree branch. "So you'd better prepare for trouble.   
"And while you at it make it double", said James Jumping from a tree branch, and landing with a bounce.  
"To protect the world from devastation " replied Jesse standing on James back.  
"To unite all people within our nation", said James, slowly falling to the ground, while anime sweat drop appeared on the side of Ash, Misty, and Brocks heads.  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love", Jesse said helping James up  
"To extend our reach to the stars above", James said with a sigh of relief.  
"Jesse"  
"James"  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT" Yelled a cat like Pokemon  
When Jesse and James finished they noticed they Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were sitting on the ground, eating sandwiches and drinking water.  
"Hey what do you think this is, snack time", yelled James  
"Well we've heard it all before", Ash said sounding bored.  
"Grrrrrr, get up now or...", Jesse was cut off by someone walking in the clearing. It was a girl and boy about Brocks age. The girl was wearing a tub top with a big familiar red R on it and white shouts with a belt made out of red R's, she had red hair, much like Misty's and blue-green eyes. The boy had a t-shirt with a big red R on also. His white pants also had a belt made out of red R's, he had Black spiky hair, much like Ash's and brown eye's.   
"So you are the Team Rocket failures, we've heard so much about" said the girl with a huge smirk on her face.  
"who are you to call us failures", snarled Jesse.  
"We just happen to be the newest members of Team Rocket, and my name is Cristy Waterflower", said the girl, looking proud of herself.  
" DID YOU JUST SAY WATERFLOWER", screamed Misty jumping in. "OF THE CERULEAN CITY WATERFLOWERS!".  
"Yeah, got a problem, little girl?", Cristy replied  
"No way, I am Misty Waterflower, I must be...related to you!", cried Misty "no I can't!"  
"One of the twerps has got family members in Team Rocket?", James said to Jesse.  
"Ahm, like I was saying, and This is my partner...."  
"Kay Ketchum", he finished.  
"No way, you must be related to me", Ash yelled. "Thats imposable...isn't it??"  
"Jesse, both twerps have got a family member in Team Rocket!", James said looking astonished.  
"Wow, who would of thought you guys had thieves for family members", Brock said laughing like crazy.  
Ash and Misty looked at each other, then at Brock. "Yeah, its real funny!", they yelled at the same time.  
"Jesse, James, the boss sent us to help you capture that Pikachu", Kay said happily.  
"Hey, em...Cristy, since your a family member...want to forget about capturing Ash's Pikachu?", Misty asked sheepishly.   
"Well, now that you mention it, NO!", said Cristy "Alright, boy, hand over the Pikachu or loose the battle!".   
"Believe me, I won't be the one loosen!", Ash said snarling. "Go Pikachu, ThunderShock now!".   
"Go Horesea", Cristy Yelled throwing her Pokeball into the sky. "Water gun!" Since water conducts electricity Horsea was K.O.ed in a matter of seconds.  
"And they call us faliures?", Jesse said eyeing Cristy out the side of her eye.  
"Grrrr bad strategy, bad strategy.... I think I caught CFS (Cronic Faliure Syndrom for those out there have never read "Extreme Pokemon")".  
"My turn.....GO Vaporeon", kay said Throwing a White Pokeball with a red R on it.  
" Yay...GO VAPOREON", yeld misty totally forgetting she should be rooting for Ash and Pikachu.  
"Vaporeon first water gun that girl.......she's getting on my Nerves"  
"Grrrrrr Ash kick his butt", Misty said standing there dripping wet  
" Pikachu agilatly, tackle vaporeon".  
Just as Pikachu Tackled Vaporeon Cristy jumped in and bagged Pikachu.  
"Pikachu is ours!!", Cristy and Kay said suddemly vanishing into thin air.  
"They got him....they got pikachu", Jesse and James said staring in amazment.  
"Pikachu......PIKACHU", screamed Ash...........  
  
Will Ash find Pikachu......Will Cristy and Kay hurt Pikachu......Will ahs and msity ever get together (OOPS getting off subject) find out in chapter 2.......write comments....flames......questions in review I'll start chapter 2 ASAP (In other words NOW) (o^_^o) ((^_~)) 


	2. PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Looking back: last time we saw our heros there was some surprises and some problem.....Ash and misty found out they had some theves in the family.....Cristy Waterflower and Kay Ketchum were sent to Help Jesse and James capture Pikachu...and with few attemps they succeeded and sped away with Pikachu.....what will ash and friends do now??  
  
Chapter 2: PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
"Pikachu......pikachuuu", Ash screamed while walking through the dark night.  
"Ash, its getting last....", Misty said putting her hand on Ashes shoulder. Everyone could tell Ash was lost with out Pikachu, Lost without his bestfriend.  
"Lets just set camp up here guys, ash we'll keep looking in the morning", Brock said as he layed his backpack on a near by rock. "Jesse and James will show us to the TR head quarters tomorrow.......right guys".  
"Huh.......sure, but there is a price twerp", Snarled Jesse   
"I'll give you anything.......anything exept Pikachu", Ash lowered his head at the thought of never seeing his friend again.  
"Your Bulbasaur.......", said Jesse looking proud of herself.  
"Hey thats not fair.........got catch your....."But Misty was cut off by Ash.  
"Oh, fine my Bulbasaur in exchange for you helping me find Pikachu....No matter what", Ash said with a blank stare, as he walked down to the near by lake.  
"Ash no...."  
"Misty, let Ash make this exchange.....its important to him...".  
The next day the set off on the quest for the TR head quarter.  
"Ok Team Rocket......which way....left or right", asked Ash looking more determand then ever.  
"Emmmm Right", said James  
"Are you positive!!??", yeld Misty worried they might be messing about.  
"Yeah he's right.......we get called back to the bosses place to get yeld at so many times we could do it with our eyes closed", said Meowth  
'Well thats a depressing thought......dose he yell alot?" asked misty now Highly interested in Team Rockets troubles.   
"Only when we screw up", answered James closing his eyes.  
"Which is really all the time.... But now we can get revenge", said Jesse as her eyes turned red 'Revenge for humilliating us all the time....now its our time".  
-------------Mean While with Cristy and Kay---------------------------------  
"HAHAHA the boss will praise us like we're gods", laughed Cristy holding the little sack pikachu was in. Pikachu used all its energy trying to Thundershow out but nothing work.......he was stuck.  
"Yeah and Jesse and jame will get fired.......oh life is great", Kay said while putting his arms behind his head and grinning.  
"Kay.....do you think you are related to the Hat kid we stole this Pikachu from??", asked Cristy.  
"I don't know....you think you are related to the girl?", Kay replied  
" I hope not......it would ruin my repution", Cristy said looking like the huge snob she was.  
"Well.......I do have an Ash Ketchum in my family......so that kid was probly him", Kay said "But.....I don't know".  
"But what", asked Cristy.  
"But the Ash i used to know was......my step brother....I think", Cristy gasped at the thought.  
---------Mean while back wil ash and co.---------------------------------------  
"Jesse I'm scared what if the boss yells at us ...again", James asked Timmedly.  
"Oh quit your winning James......it'll be nothing new", answered Jesse  
"How how far now......i'm tired", moaned Misty  
"Will you quit your winning too......thats all you have done since after we ate lunch....wine and complain", Yeld Ash as he turned around.  
"Well sorry, but i happen to be very tired at this point of time", Misty yeld back  
"Stay here then......see if I care", Ash yeld as he turned around and kept walking.  
"Fine I will", Misty said as she sat down and stuck out her tounge. Ash just contiued to walk.....he didn't think she'd actully stay behind until he heard a scream........it was misty. Everyone turned around and Misty was gone.  
"MISTY.........MISTY this isn't a funny joke", yeld Ash  
" Ash I don't think this is a joke......MISTY"S GONE" Brock pointed out  
"No not again.....", at this thought Ash turned around and ran....Brock and Team Rocket followed close behind. Later the sat up camp, Ash just sat on a rock the whole time....it looked as if he were crying...he kept pounding his fist against the rock.  
"Why didn't i go back to save her....i am so stupid", Ash cryed as he pounded his fist against the rock one last time.  
"Hey whats wrong with the Trewp", James asked totally clueless to what had just happend.  
"Ash has lost everything now....."Brock said has he layed out the piknic table.  
"Huh, he still has his backpack....his sleeping bag", James started counting everything Ash still had on his fingers.  
"James ya loser.....brock means everything he loves.....the twerp has lost everything he loves.......and i hope for his sake he dosn't love his sleeping bag", said Meowth "I know wat da twerp is going throught i once lost the cat i loved.....", Meowth stared at the ground.  
"Oh snap out of it", Jesse said hitting Meowth on the head "We have already got one love sick loser......we don't want another one".  
"Jess, haven't you ever lost someone you loved?", asked james.  
"well yes but lets not go into details", Jesse said turning away with what seemed to be a sad/angry look on her face.  
"What about you Jimmyboy", asked Meowth  
" Oh course everyone has", answered james who for somereason looked proud of himself.  
"Dinners ready", Brock called...Ash didn't budge. "Hey Ash dinners ready".  
" I don't want anything to eat". Brock slowly walked up to ash with a bowl of soup.  
"Come on ASh. I know this is hard on ya but you have to eat", Brock said waving the bowl infront of ashes Face.  
"Is that Chicken noodle?", Asked Ash  
"Yes", laughed Brock handign ash the bowl and walking back to the campsite.  
---------------------meanwhile back with Cristy and Kay----------------------  
"Alright girly", laughed cristy "For some reason the boss wants you also...i have no idea why he'd want such a scrawny little thing like you but orders are orders".  
"hey I am not scrawny......and Ash and Brock will find me you'll see", yeld misty. Cristy and Kay had hand cuffed Misty and were taking her straight to the boss...of coaures they would have never areed to such a thing if they new what he was going to do with her.  
"Shut up, or Pikachu gets a little kick", laughed Kay.  
" You touch Pikachu and I'll tell Ash and he'll get you bad", Yeld Misty still struggling to get out the hand cuffs.  
"Oh whats your little BoyFriend gonna do to us", laughed Cristy.  
Misty's eyes got teary "Cristy you use to be so nice.....what happened".  
"HUH, you remember me...but how you were so young....theres just no way", Kay got a suprised look on his face "Cristy you lied you said you didn't know her".  
"well i didn't think she'd remember me", answered Cristy  
"How could i forget you...i didn't say anything cause i didn't want Ash to make fun of me.....you were so sweet and Nice to me.....what happened", Misty was now slightly crying.  
'The real world is what happened....stellign is the only way to get what you want in this world", answered Cristy  
"Thats not true......you can work forwhat you want.....you can follow it ", giggled Misty.  
"Follow it?", asked Kay who was confused now.  
"Its a long story..."said Misty as she lowered her head "A long story".  
'PIka pi pika pikachu(you mean ash right misty?)", asked Pikachu, Misty just smiled.  
---------------Mean While back at camp----------------------------------------  
"Hey twerp I just thought of something", said Jesse sitting up in her sleeping bag  
"What now?", asked Ash  
"I bet Cristy and Kay have got your beloved Misty", smirked Jesse  
"Really??, I mean i don't love her", yeld Ash  
"2 things....first Jesse, stop giving Ash a hard time, second thing lets get some sleep, we have to go find PIkachu and misty tomorrow, night everyone", yarned Brock.  
"Goodnight everyone, goodnight pikachu, good night Misty", wispered Ash as one last tear rolled down his face.  
To be continued in chapter 3  
Ok, I know Ash seemed alittle wimpy, but who wouldn't after losing the two most important things in their lives anyway Questions......Flames.......Coments...write them all in the reviews Thankies (o^_^o) ((^_~)) 


	3. The Search Continues,and ends

The long awaited chapter 3: The Search Continues  
  
Last chapter: While ash and co. searched For Pikachu, Misty was also taken, later on ash regretted not going back for her, now its a search for Pikachu and misty, and the situation is getting worse.  
  
The Search Continues...  
  
The next morning Ash is the first to wake up, despite the lack of sleep. Brock makes breakfast before they set of again; everyone eats up and is on their way.  
"So you guys really think Team Rocket has Misty.... and Pikachu?", Ash asked as they walked under a somewhat cloudy sky.  
"Most likely, they must have seen how much you freaked out when pikachu went miss'en and then went and took your next most loved thing", said Meowth.  
"What'll they take next?", Ash asked lowering his head.  
"Well twerp what's your next most loved thing?" Asked Jesse.  
"Well..." Ash was interrupted by a few sprinkles of rain, which suddenly turned into a down pour. "Lets find shelter", Ash said as he and his friends ran for the nearest road side shelter.  
Meanwhile---------  
Cristy, Kay, Misty, and Pikachu were also looking for shelter  
"Oh man, I got mud on the documents the boss needed", Kay shouted.  
'GRRR you retard he'll have both of us on the hook for that", snarled Cristy.  
"Wait Crist, I got an idea, lets just say that Misty over there tripped and knocked it out of our hands", Grinned Kay.  
"OH that's so Genus, Kay", Crusty said giving him a kiss on the lips as he rapped his arms around her.  
"That's me", he said kissing her back. Misty gasped.  
"Are your guys....together", Misty asked worriedly.  
"Ya , why do you sound so worried", Crusty asked with al little bit of sincerity in her voice.  
"Huh, oh no reason", said Misty as she lowered her head and kept on walking...  
Mean while------  
"Just after the ran stopped Ash, Brock and T.R. started out again.  
"Hey, Team Rocket, what's that big building over there", Ash said pointing to a building high on a hill, with a golden rim around the top.  
"That's the HQ (head quarters), ready to see the boss again Jess", James said in a scared tone of voice. Ash and co arrived the same time as Misty, Cristy, and Kay.  
"Well Kay, here we are again", said Cristy as she started making her way up the hill.  
"So this is the Team Rocket Head Quarters?" asked Misty  
"Yep, wonder if your little friends are here", Cristy replied.  
"You know something, I do remember that Ash kid", said Kay.  
"Really, so are you related?", Cristy asked.  
"Emmm, well not by blood but, well, I had a step brother named Ash Ketchum", Kay said as he stood up at the top. "but I'm sure there are all lot of Ash Ketchum's out there,....right Crist?".  
"Well, sorry for interrupting but....did the Ash you were related have a dream of becoming a pokemon master?" Misty asked timidly.  
"Yeah, so what?", Kay asked as he turned to walk to the door.  
"But you aren't blood related right..." Misty asked following him and Cristy.  
"Nope, my mom married his dad, I only met him once, but for the day I was there he kept going on and on about how he'd become a pokemon master".  
Misty sighed "that sounds like my Ash..(turning to Cristy) I know you ...I'm sure I do...".  
'Don't be a fool.." Cristy said trying to dismiss the matter. "Lets just get this over with".   
Mean while------  
"Ok, here we go.... you sure you can go through with this Jes?" James said sheepishly.  
"Well even if she doesn't we are, I have to save Pikachu and Misty", Ash said while climbing through the closest window he could find.  
"Wow, da twerps really determined", Meowth said while following Brock through the window. The room they were in was pitch black, until Brock lit a match.  
"There, that should help for a while". It seemed as if they were in some sort of storage room, boxes pilled high with files, and documents.  
"Wow, wonder what all this junk is", Brock said as he and Team rocket stopped for a second.  
"I really don't care, we'll look as soon as we find Misty and Pikachu, now are you guys with me or not", Ash said tripping over a box with Kay, and Cristy's pics in it, it was their profiles. "Aw that's Kay...and Cristy", Ash gasped because there on Kay's profile was a pic of Ash. It was alittle torn and ripped, but you could see it was Ash at age 5.  
"Kay...Kay Ketchum", Ash kept mumbling to him self.  
"Ash, lets get going, we can't stand round here all day", Brock said heading for the door. They entered a hall way with guards at the end.  
"All right, here's the plan, we'll have to pretend we are taking yous two to da boss, that way we can get through with no problem", grinned Meowth. And sure enough the guards bought it and let hem through.  
Meanwhile-----  
"Hello, Jason, the boss requested we take this girl to him", Cristy said while showing Jason her ID.  
"You know, that Jesse and James just came through here with a boy with a hat, and another boy, what does the boss want with all these kids", sighed Jason as he let them through.  
"Ash is here", Misty whispered to herself happily, not knowing Kay had heard her. pikachu was out cold in a little box using all its energy to break out. They walked to a huge metal door, and Cristy scanned her hand, which automatically made the door open. Inside was a huge screen full of televisions, and a dark figure behind the metal desk.  
"Sir, we have brought you what you wished", Cristy and Kay said while bowing before his presence.  
"Great work, you may stand", said the figure coming out of the darkness. Cristy and Kay gasped...IT WAS ASH, he had got there before them, The boss, being out on a "Problem" that Team Rocket had set up, was occupied.  
'ASH, you came", Misty said about ready to run over to him, but Cristy grabbed her by the hand cuffs.   
"YOU, grrr, that's it I'm going to get security", Cristy said as she turned, but before she could exit the room, the doors slammed closed, Brock and Meowth were behind the door all along.  
"Now, hand over Misty, and Pikachu" Ash shouted holding his fist up.  
"Grr, you won't get away with this, sure the boss may be off on a little goose chase, but he'll be back soon, and you'll never see your girlfriend again", Laughed Cristy, at this point Kay felt real rotten, and wanted out of everything, he remembered his step brother, and didn't want to hurt him, no matter what the consequences.  
Ash stood there for a second before bursting into laugher. Misty, kay, and Cristy thought he was going crazy until the doors opened, then Jesse and James wheeled in a chair, with the boss tied to it.  
"You can't do this, I'm your boss", roared Giovanni.  
"Hmph, after everything you've put us through it's not too bad" said Jesse.  
"Now, Kay, your my step brother, I remember you, Please give Misty back, and pikachu, they mean alot to me" Begged Ash, Kay couldn't believe what he was doing.  
'I can't do this anymore Cristy, you drafted me into Team Rocket, I don't want to be here". Kay said while releasing Pikachu. Pikachu immediately ran to Ash.  
"And its not fair to steal, besides that, I don't wanna hurt my little brother", Kay said while uncuffing Misty. She also ran crying to Ash.  
'Misty, I'm sorry I didn't to after you, this was all my fault for not giving you alittle rest", Ash said embracing Misty. "then his sad face suddenly turned to anger, and looked straight at Cristy.  
"grrr Pikachu you know what to do", Ash said pointing at Cristy. Pikachu let out a whole bolt of lightning that shocked everyone. Suddenly the building started to shake, it was going to collapse. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jesse, James, and everyone else ran out the building, leaving Giovanni tied to the chair, obviously he was killed in the explosion. Outside, everyone sighed a sigh of relive. Cristy, being the hard girl she was, kicked dirt in Kay's face and walked away, Kay being the half hard, half weak guy he was went after her, Ash and Misty Kissed, Brock cried tears of joy at the new couples love, Jesse, James, and Meowth watched in awe at them till the decided to go dig up all the junk they could find, so they could sell it for money. Background Info: Kay was Ash's step brother for 5 months till his mom divorced Ash dad. Cristy is Misty's first cousin, separated because of family issues.  
  
So, what did ya think?? Sucked right...::sniff sniff:: I know it, ::brightens up real fast like Ash is P2000:: ANYWAY put questions, flames, Death threats (its a joke, don't take that to seriously), comments ect. in your review, and remember reviewing should be your anti-drug....thankies for reading(^_^) 


End file.
